Weasleys for a month
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in for the worst summer ever. He is sad to hear that his family is going on vacation. Normally someone would be happy to hear this, but he's not going to America like his parents are, he's going to the Weasleys. To be babysitted. Draco Malfoy? Babysitted? By the WEASLEYS? This was going to be the worst summer, ever.
1. Chapter 1

**After their forth year, summer holidays.**

**Btw, I made Draco way more outgoing at home, and happy, how I think it would be. **

* * *

I sat down as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were making caramel apples. I honestly, wasn't a cook, but if they enjoyed it, I was examining the tiles on the floor, quite bored. Black and white were the checkered colors. Black seemed to repeat itself throughout the house. Black everywhere.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked, more than bored. I might as well have been watching paint dry.

"Draco, do you have any patience?" Greg asked.

"No, not really." I admited.

"Well, we'll be done in a few minutes. You can help if you want."

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyways " I said, adding a hint of sarcasm towards the end.

Minutes passed.

"Hurry up." I complained.

"Go hang out with Blaise." He said.

"Bring Blaise? Over here? Now? But I'm too lazy." I sighed, putting my forehead on the arm off the chair I was sitting on.

"Just owl him. He's right down the street." Vinny said.

"That includes picking up a pen and writing!" I moaned.

"Wow, you really are lazy today." Vinny chuckled.

"I know." I sighed. One of the apples fell on the floor, already caramel on it.

"That one's yours Draco." Greg said.

"Oh come on- Wait, are those green apples?"

"No, they're purple apples-"

"I love you guys almost as much as I love green apples!" I said, jumping up and hugging the both of them.

"Draco, man, that was reallly awkward."

"Yeah, don't do that again." Vinny confirmed.

"Whatever." I said, grabbing an apple. I took a bite, and set it down on the table, and sat down.

"Draco!" I heard my father call from the other room. I sighed.

"Yes Father?" I responded, making sure to say it without attitude knowing if I did I probably wouldn't see daylight for a few days.

"Come here!" He said.

"Coming" I said. It was what I feared. Getting up. I was so tired, I didn't get any sleep. I swear, I heard footsteps. It was quite possible my house was haunted, since it was so old. Then the thoughts of what would happen if Voldemort made me a Death Eater also haunted me throughout the night. I didn't want to be one anymore. Greg watched in amusement as I got up slowly and walked to the reading room. I entered, and immediately sat down on the plush tan chair. "What do you need, father?" I asked.

"I-... Did you get any sleep last night?"

"About an hour of it." I admited.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't sleep..."

"Alright... Well, I'm just letting you know you should pack your things, about two weeks worth of clothes. Me and your mother are going on vacation-"

"Where?! Am I going?!"

"That's where I'm getting to. We are going to America, and no your not going, your going to your cousins."

"Who's? It's a pure-blood family, right?"

"Yes.. You'll be going to Molly Weasly's house."

I felt my jaw drop. The Weasly's? Me? No, this can't be happening. "The Weasleys... Out of ALL our family, I'm going, to the Weasleys... I thought you hated the Weasleys?"

"I do."

"So then why..."

"They offered."

My eyes widened. That couldn't be good. "But... Why didn't you say no?"

My father gave me a smirk. I learned to smirk from him. "Payback for the whipped cream shaving cream." He said.

Typical Slytherin. "But...It was a joke!"

"And this, is my revenge, dear boy. Do not underestimate me."

I sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Greg and Vinny were looking at me, worried. "What's wrong Draco?" They said in unison.

"Everything." I said, angrily. I sat down on the same chair I was at before.

"Draco, tell us." Greg said.

"I have to (Insert Creative Cuss Word) go to the Weasleys for two (Insert Creative Cuss Word) weeks." I said.

"Does your dad hate you that much?" He asked. Vinnys face was red from trying to stop laughter. I glared daggers at him, and chucked my half eaten apple at the back of his head. "Ow.."

"Apparently." I sighed. "Oh Greg, kill me now." Greg took out his wand. "Not literally... Yet." I said.

"When are you going?" Greg asked. Vinny went back to making the apples so I wouldn't see him laughing.

" I don't know, actually, one second." I said, walking over to the fridge. I looked at the magical calendar on the side which instantly wrote down the dates. Printed on Fridays date was 'Vacation.' What was today? Thursday? "Tomorrow" I moaned .

"Feel bad for you, stuck with the Weaslys for two weeks? Not to mention that Harry Potter spends time over there, along with Granger. A whole two weeks LIVING with Gryffindors against you-know-who."

"Tell me about it." I snorted.

**Rons POV.**

* * *

I devoured the sandwich my mother just made, along with my 3 other siblings that were currently present. Percy was out being a prat, and Bill and Charlie were both at work. My dad was just getting ready to go to work, at the ministry of magic. I took a sip of the milk, and instantly spit it out. It was disgusting. Fred and George were laughing their heads off.

"Dude, what did you do to my milk?" I said, taking a napkin and whiping my tongue, quite literally.

"It's a new invention, Do you like it?"

"Bloody hell guys!"

"Language, Ronald Weasly." My mother reminded me.

"Still, what is this?"

"Puke flavored flavoring, the first ones on the house." George said.

"Well I hope-" I started.

"But considering we used three of them, that will be 4 Galleons please." Fred said.

"Unfair!" I protested.

"Ginny, I Highly suggest you don't drink your milk." George said. Ginny slowly pushed the milk away.

"Ron, can you clean Percy's room?" My mom said.

"Why?"

"A guest is coming."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

I purposely drank more of the milk to take a spit take.

**A/N: Hey guys! Good, Bad, what? Please review, a :) or :( will do! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DiScLaImEr: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Draco, wake up." I heard a female voice said. My mother. Refusing to open my eyes, I rolled over. "Draco, wake up..." She sighed. I still pretended to be sleeping. I heard her walk over. "Draco, honey, I know you don't want to go, but you kind of have to. Sorry." I gave her no response. "Don't make me tickle you." She laughed. She then got my one spot-My side. I tried to act like it didn't tickle, but I had to laugh. I eventually fell off the bed from trying to get away.

"I'm awake.. I'm awake..." I sighed. I laid on the floor.

"Good, your leaving in an hour." She said. I sighed.

"Okay." I finally said, giving in. When she left I got changed into a green shirt with a black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. I honestly, really didn't dress this muggleish, but there were occasions when I did. I liked the style. I didn't do much with my hair, just combed it so it wasn't a mess. It seems neat enough, right? Anyways, grabbed my suit case with all my stuff, and added in a book. I had my wand in my back pocket. All ready for my trip to hell. I made a silent promise to myself just to lay low while there, and kind of act like I'm not there. It was summer, not the school year, therefore I didn't _have_ to pick on the Weasley kid.

**Ron's pov**

Morning was torture. The house was perfect for the gits arrival. By git, I mean Draco Malfoy. This two weeks would be a living hell for all of us. I mean, you can't spell Draco Malfoy without _Drama._ Literally. That rotten Slytherin. My thoughts of how horrid this week was going to turn out was interrupted by my mother saying "Hello Draco, Mr. Malfoy."

I looked up to see Draco and Lucius Malfoy. In _my _house. The thought made me feel like I just drank a whole gallon of puke flavored milk. My attempt to escape the room didn't go unseen. "Ron, I'm sure you've met Draco, why don't you show him to his room for the weeks. I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs. He followed. When we were half way to Percy's room, Draco broke the invisible barrier and said "Wow this house is so..." He started, and I could see the gears spinning in his head, probably hoping to find an insult, though normally insults came naturally to the boy.

"Poor? Small? I know. I've heard it all."

"No, no, I was going to say nice, but your words fit the description as well."

"Wait, hold up." I said stopping. "Did you just give me a _compliment?_"

"I think." He said, with a smirk. "Don't get used to it, Weasel. I'm just in a good mood today." He walked to Percy's room and closed the door, his suit case trailing behind him.

**Draco's pov. **

I lied. I'm not in a good mood today, actually, I've had an extremely bad day. It's funny how when I'm feeling horrible I treat the people around me better. Well, you deserve to know what happened. Tell anyone, and you'll get a face full of the Cruciatus curse. Me and my father got in a fight... It was bad. I forget how it started, but I remember vividly how it ended. I got called a worthless child, a mistake, stupid, unloved, the usual. Not to mention I got slapped right across the face. The fact that hurt the most was a lot of the stuff he said was true. I was a mistake.. No matter how much I hated thinking about it. A Slytherins number one fear is being alone, and that's exactly how I was. Alone. Or at least I felt like it. When your own father lashes out like that, and your mother doesn't even back you up, it's just depressing.

I sat in the room alone, deep in thought. I started playing with small things in the room, including a bouncy ball. A green bouncy ball, and I got addicted, quick. I threw it in the air trying to catch it, and simple things like that. I didn't even notice the door creek open.

"Hey Draco," I heard someone say. I instantly whipped around, probably jumping a mile. I was surprised to see Ginny Weasley. "Scared ya, huh?" She asked. I nodded, still shocked by the fact she came to see me. There was obviously something she wanted.

"What do you want, Weasley." I half said half snarled.

"Dinners done." She said, and turned to walk out.

"Wait, dinner? How long have I been up here?"

"The whole day, Fred wanted me to check on you and tell you it's dinner time, just to make sure you haven't killed yourself yet." She smiled.

"Erm... Okay..." I said, walking out of the dark room. I hadn't even noticed it get dark. I walked downstairs, behind Ginny. I saw the table, only two open seats at the moment. One was next to Ron and Fred, another was next to Molly._ Please sit next to Ron, Ginny._ I thought. Of course not, she sat next to Molly and George. She smirked at me. I sighed and sat in the blue chair next to Ron and Fred. Food was already laid out. Breaded chicken with mashed potatoes. Everyone had milk. Fred and George seemed to be watching me eat out of the corner of their eyes.. Dang, i trusted this food as much as I trusted Fred and George. I took a sip of my milk, and almost instantly spit it out, not trying to be rude. The twins started laughing, so hard. Ron, Ginny, and Aurthor even cracked smiles. Molly, however, was not pleased.

"Fred, George... We'll have a little talk later, now won't we?"

They nodded, still laughing. "What is that?" I said, my tongue was still crawling with the disgusting taste.

"Puke flavored flavoring, put it in and your drink instantly becomes the flavor of the flavoring-"

"-It dissolves so no one can notice-"

"-And it's perfect for revenge." That's what caught me, and a smile instantly rippled across their face as the noticed they had me interested.

"How much?" I asked.

"4 Galleons each, but get 3 and then the fourth one is free." George said, smiling.

"Deal." I said. They smiled.

I finished dinner, and pulled 16 Galleons out of my pocket. "Here" I said. They smiled, and grabbed the Galleons, counting them.

"We said the fourth ones free-" George started. I cut him off.

"I really don't need it." I said. Fred handed me the flavorings and I bet I looked like Christmas came early. I ran up to the room I was staying in and threw the flavorings into my suit case. I sat at the desk that was in the room, bored. I was thinking about going to bed when I heard a light tapping on the window. I looked out to see my eagle owl. His name was killer, which was a little joke, because I don't know if this was possible, but he was a vegetarian, or he wouldn't _kill _anything, we normally just fed it to him. He did, oddly enough, enjoy dog food. I opened the window and he flew in.

I smiled. Not smirked, actually smiled. You see, when I'm alone, I normally smile, a lot. I got out parchment and a quill, writing a note to Blaise.

_Hey Blaise,_

_Hows life for you? Yeah I know, boring question, but I'm so bored at the moment. I'm at the WEASLEYS. Can you imagine? My father is going on vacation, and he wouldn't even bring me, so I'm stuck with them babysitting me. What's even worse, is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (the mudblood) come here all the time. I'm Surprised I havent killed myself yet. Also, my father and I got in a fight. Please kill me. This is going to be the worst summer ever. When I come back though, want to go to Diagon Alley for a bit? _

_See you soon,_

_The Awesomest Person Ever (Aka, Draco Malfoy)_

I tied the note to Killers leg.

"Bring this to Blaise." I told the owl. Killer nodded, rubbed against my arm, and flew out of the window. I got in bed, and even though Molly was yelling at Fred and George, I fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like Draco being so happy and stuff, but this is how we really are in the summer, without people to impress and school heavy on our shoulders, so since he doesn't have to show off to his friends, I'd expect him to be a _little _nicer, but since it's still part of his personality to be mean, then he can be a little pissy and mean. You know what I mean, right? Please review.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I LOVE YOU TeamLeo4Life **

**But why do you like me so much ='.'= «····· Kitty**


End file.
